


A Tumble In The Bed

by Welcome_To_Shipping_Hell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Bill really likes it, Bill is needy, First time sex for Bill, I really don't know how to tag this lmao, M/M, PWP, Sex, This is really just them having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_To_Shipping_Hell/pseuds/Welcome_To_Shipping_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill thinks sex seems like a stupid waste of energy and time.  By the end of the night, his thoughts are turned completely around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tumble In The Bed

"Please pine tree, more more, just fucking - mmph! L-like that! T-twist your hips a little, like that, yeah. Shiiiit."

  
Dipper lets out shorts gasps and moans as he thrusts himself downward onto Bill.  Twisting his hips like Bill had begged so prettily moments before, the young man looked for the special spot to make all this work worth while to himself.  A jerk of his hips and Dipper lets out a short high pitched yell as Bill’s dick hits it’s target.  
  
  
Dipper paused momentarily, gasping as the waves of pleasure rolled over him.  He wanted to catalog it away in his mind so that he would always know where that spot of his was.  He never wanted to forget; so that he could find it quicker next time because hell yes there was going to be a next time.

  
His mental activities were cut short when a shocking sensation of pleasure coursed through him and he looked down to see Bill still underneath him (of course he was, Dipper was still engulfing his dick after all), and the demon turned man had one hand around Dipper’s own dick and was squeezing it weakly.  Sweat covered the newly made man’s face as he stared at Dipper with a look of pure begging and lust.

  
  
"P-pine Tree… please don’t stop. move.  Move please."  The once powerful demon whimper underneath him and it made Dipper feel powerful and even harder.  Bill’s hand kneaded into Dipper’s hip, trying to pull him down onto him.  
  


  
Dipper smacked Bill’s hand away from his hip hard.  Bill groaned and Dipper could feel the ex-demon’s twitch inside him, brushing against that special spot of his.  Dipper’s eyes fluttered briefly before he suddenly moved his hand to the base of Bill’s neck and dug his nails down into the ex-demon’s skin and scratched all the way down his chest.

  
Bill groaned loudly which dissolved into half muted sobs.  ”Please,” Bill begged as he choked on his own spit, “please, please please!  I need it, i need you to  _move_!”  
  


Dipper paused as if thinking about it before quickly letting himself down even further and Bill’s dick pressed right against that sweet spot.  Both men let out sounds.  While Dipper’s was more of a quiet moan, being muffled by him shoving his hand into his mouth and biting down on it hard enough to bleed, Bill let out a strangled keening sound before arching further into Dipper as much as possible.  
  
  
 ”D-don’t stop.” Bill finally managed to slur after his pleasure addled brain finally caught up to what  had happened.  Drool was dripping from the side of his mouth and his pupils were full blown from the pleasure.  ”please!”  
  


Well, with the sight that Bill was gracing Dipper with, he couldn’t just say no now could he? Putting his hands on Bill’s now marked up and bleeding chest, the young man used the other as leverage and raised himself, before forcefully slamming himself down onto Bill’s dick once more.  He repeated said rhythm countlessly. Rise, thrust, pleasure, repeat.  Every time he did this, Bill lost a little more control and Dipper felt himself get a little bit closer to the edge as the fact he was now in control of Bill made his head swim far more then the actual sex was.

  
Each thrust Dipper watched as Bill was changed into a whimpering, gibbering, man of pure pleasure underneath him.

  
Feeling he was close, Dipper took himself in his hand, knowing that Bill was in no state to actively jerk him off without accidentally squeezing him in half, Dipper began to jerk himself off as he continued to thrust himself downward onto Bill’s dick in a now uneven pattern.

  
As he got further along, both the double sensations brought Dipper closer to the edge much faster then he realized they would and with barely a shout or warning, he let out a moan and came all across Bill’s chest.  His come spraying across Bill’s wounds and even reaching his neck and chin.

  
His whole body shaking from the pleasure of that orgasm, Dipper could barely keep himself up, and only his hands placed on Bill’s chest barely kept him up.  In fact, one of his hands slipped from the cum on bill’s chest and Dipper slipped forward, their chests meeting and Dipper let out a low groan, much too tired to try and move.  But Bill had different ideas.

  
Out what must have been instinct as Bill’s mind was much too gone to pleasure to think rationally,  Bill’s long arms curled around Dipper and began to thrust upward into him at a rapid pace.

  
Dipper let out a long moan, the over stimulation of having Bill continuously ramming his prostate after he already came was so pleasurable that it was painful…But Dipper found that pain a sort of nice pain.

  
Finally after when it seemed Bill would never stop,  Bill let out a growl which changed into a shriek of pure animalistic pleasure, Dipper felt a warmness fill him to the brim.  Gasping at what felt like a unnatural hotness, Dipper could only lay there on Bill’s cum sprayed chest for the man to finish filling him with his seed.

  
With a gargling moan, Bill held Dipper close, never even pulling out.  Dipper didn’t even care, he let the ex-demon hold him as he was much to exhausted to even think of moving.  After what must have been ten minutes, Dipper slowly lifted himself up, only to be pulled back down by Bill.  Dipper looked at the other male’s face, and saw a very dopey grin across Bill’s face and his eyes still very blissful.

  
Dipper shook his head in amusement and let himself be held for a few moments longer before forcefully wedging himself out of Bill’s tight grip. As he finally stood up away from Bill, the man’s dick was finally pulled out from inside of Dipper, causing all the cum inside to come gushing out.

  
"God damn it Bill, how much did you cum?!?" Dipper yelped in shock at the sight of the amount that was now staining his bed comforter.

  
"Hmmm, Pine Tree..?" Bill blinked and slowly sat up in bed, licking his lips and taking in his surroundings.

  
"Geez Bill, if I knew that this was the way to control you, I would have done this a long time ago.  Well, maybe not that long ago seeing as I met you when i was twelve, but you know what i mean."  
  


Bill just stared, seemingly incomprehensible of what had just taken place.

  
"What happened?"  
  


"We uh, had sex.  Or ‘human procreation’ as you call it at first?  And I showed you why humans have so much fun doing it."  Dipper stared at Bill, but Bill’s eyes were focused on something other then Dipper’s face and was in fact, staring lower.  

  
"Oh."  
  


Bill’s cum was dribbling down Dipper’s leg and making a puddle on the floor.  Even as he stood still there, Dipper could still feel more inside of him.

Quicker then Dipper could even see it, Bill grabbed him and he was suddenly on his back on the bed.

"Hey!"  
  


Bill said nothing in response though, as he pulled apart Dipper’s cheeks to stare in awe and no small amount of lust as he watched a bit of his cum ooze out from Dipper.  
  


"What are you-" Dipper gasped Bill stretched him open with one hand and slowly curled a finger into Dipper’s abused hole and pushed and pulled the cum out.  Bill watched the entire time transfixed, while Dipper moan in exhaustion and pleasure.

  
Finally, after a while it all was all out, Dipper was thankful while Bill seemed disappointed.  The brown haired male kept his eyes close, knowing that he could easily fall asleep soon.  Just before he could though, was suddenly covering him. Cracking his eyes open, Dipper found Bill draped over his chest but he only had the energy to nudge him before giving up.

  
"Bill, what the hell?  Get off, you’re heavy…Bill?"

  
Dipper angled his head a bit so that he could see the ex-demon’s face and was surprised to find that Bill was actually asleep…or at least pretending to be asleep.  Rolling his eyes and feeling much too tired to bother, Dipper fell asleep with Bill’s head on his chest.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is www.dogcircle.tumblr.com feel free to ask requests though I can't promise I'll get to them anytime soon as I'm busy busy busy. Also, my blog is all porn, so please don't go on there if that makes you uncomfortable.


End file.
